Opposites Attract
by Noodles830
Summary: I, Brick Jojo, the most popular boy in the whole school. I have everything I wanted, friends, money and fangirls following me everywhere. But suddenly out of the blues, I find myself falling for a boy-crazy girl that adorns candy, and to think this all started with a failed english test. AU. Rated T for safety.


**Hello again… So… Um I made another one-shot. Tell me if you liked it, so… Yeah. See you later at the bottom if you even bother to read all the way.**

**~ ~ ~ Opposites Attract ~ ~ ~**

**~Rated T~**

**~Romance~**

**~Brick/Blossom~**

**~AU~**

**~Enjoy!~**

He, Brick Jojo, knew that he was doomed when he got a big, thick '**F' **in bold red letters on the most important test ever in history, or it was as his English teacher had dubbed it as that.

"You, Mister Jojo, need a tutor period." His teacher had said. His teacher was willing to give him another chance at the test but his teacher did not trust him that he would be able to pass.

Brick had protested but his teacher told that he would fail the class if he decided to not take a tutor, he was too far behind to study on his own. He could study on his own, he wasn't some retarded jock who spent his time becoming drunk and knocking up girls. But no, his teacher _kindly_ insisted that he needed a tutor.

His teachers were determined to make his life like Hell as it seemed to him.

* * *

"Mr. Jojo, this is Miss Akasutsumi, one of my best. She will be tutoring you, and no, you may **not** switch to a different tutor." His teacher said with strict force. Brick frowned when he realized that if he was found out by any of his brothers or his "friends" with the stalker girl, his reputation will truly be trashed to the core. But he silently nodded while fuming inside.

The somewhat short girl with pink eyes only stared back at him with neutral expression.

* * *

They began to meet at the library after school every school day, the librarian didn't seem to mind when the red haired students stayed at the library studying. Brick had three weeks until he had to retake the test again.

To be said, both red-haired had clearly taken an abruptly strong dislike to each other. But to stop working together, Brick had to pass the test. Both had to continue talking to each other, it became a chore that both disliked. And would often argue loudly.

* * *

"No, remember that colloquial means nonstandard language, and you have to write in all names of formal subtexts for this assignment and to-" Momoko began.

"Yeah, yeah." Brick cut in. "I know, now quit nagging me." He was very eager to get this test over as soon as possible so he could go back to his group. Nevermind that he didn't miss his annoying, clingy ex-girlfriend, Himeko Shiorgane, he was actually happy for once when she was out of his hair.

Momoko glared at him and shoved another candy that she seemingly pulled out of nowhere into her mouth.

"Then do it right would you?" She relayed back with a sharp tone in her voice. This only of course, made the red-haired students to start arguing again.

* * *

They continued to bicker for another week, now only one week and half until the test retake remained. But despite their bickers, Brick could felt himself getting closer and closer to Momoko.

Soon enough, he learned that her favorite color was pink, favorite fruit was strawberry, her favorite dessert was Triple Chocolate Deluxe Cake, and her favorite manga was 'Ouran High School Host Club ' which he had no idea **why** she even liked that manga. It was so Momoko-like for her! He had thought while smiling unknowingly.

As days passed, Brick was slowly dragged into her life, seemingly to almost following her everywhere, talking with her best friends whom his brothers was currently dating. They even exchanged numbers so they could continue 'studying' on the phone which was really just a long conversation of random things.

And then they started to bicker less and less, but once in a while they would bicker like crazy over the littlest of things. And the most strangest thing was that Brick _enjoyed_ the change.

* * *

Brick stared at Momoko's retreating back as she left the library, never before he had thought a girl's back as gorgeo- No! He was not falling for the girl!

But why didn't he feel that way? Brick swore as he put his head into his hands.

* * *

Three days before the big retake test, they were fighting again. The librarian had to leave early for some unknown reason, now both red-haired students were alone in the massive high school library. _All alone._

"Brick," Momoko said with all of venom she had put in her voice. "If I'm bothering you so much, then why don't you LEAVE?"

"It's not that!" Brick responded back. His hands taking his red hat off and running it through it. This woman was making him so frustrated!

"Then what?!" Momoko began to yell. They both was now out of their seats. "Why won't you tell me? It's not like I'm some…" She gestured wildly, "I don't know! Why don't you tell me right now? Then maybe our problem will be magically solved won't it? _Oh, Brick don't you even dare to give me that lo_-" She was interpreted as Brick crashed his lips on her, his hand went to her neck and cheek, holding her head into place. And her hands slowly went from his chest to his hair, nesting her hands into the thick, red hair back of Brick's head.

They didn't separate again for a long time.

* * *

The teacher smirked when he saw the two red-haired couple walking out of the school, holding hands. _'Opposites always attract no matter what.'_ The teacher thought while chuckling, the teacher then returned to the work papers.

Needlessly to be said, Brick had passed the retake test with flying colors and now insisted that his current tutor to stay as his own personal tutor.

**~The End~**

**Weird one-shot I know but thanks for reading all of the way, seriously. I'll be happier if you review! **

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
